Traditional financial processing systems are generally implemented on mainframe batch processing architectures. There may be many benefits to be realized by converting these processing systems from mainframe batch processing to distributed computer architectures. With long-running applications capable of receiving real-time processing instructions in the form of messages, distributed networks can process tasks with more autonomy and efficiency than their mainframe predecessors. It can be a challenge to reconcile the forward-looking approach and independently operating nature of such mainframe architectures, however, with the needs of a financial institution, for example, to account for and reconcile past investment activity. It can be particularly difficult to apply dependency tracking to applications in such mainframe architectures.